1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor packaging, and more specifically, to a method for plating a semiconductor package lead.
2. Related Art
In semiconductor packaging, an array of packaged sites may be formed which are subsequently singulated. This singulation may occur by various techniques such as sawing or punching. In this manner, each singulated package has exposed leads to which electrical connections may be made. For example, a singulated packaged can then be surface mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB). During the surface mount, solder paste may be used to electrically connect the exposed leads to the PCB surface. However, in order to ensure a reliable connection, it is desirable that the solder connections be consistently inspectable visually or with automatic optical inspection.